


Harry Potter and the Plot of Power

by FedoraBandit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Murder Mystery, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FedoraBandit/pseuds/FedoraBandit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muggles have discovered magic thanks to a wizard who felt betrayed. With advancements in both technology and science, muggles are actually trying to harness the power of magic, something the purebloods always feared might happen. Everyone was oblivious to the threat until bodies started turning up in the UK. It'll be up to Harry Potter to figure out who is behind the killings and the man helping the muggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't owe Harry Potter. In fact, if you recognize it, it belongs to her. 

* * *

 

**Prologue**  
 Song Inspiration:  
 **Lovegood** : Alexandre Desplat- _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1_  
  


 Her hot pink heels clucked against the laboratory’s pristine floor with every rapid step she took towards the director’s office.  She weaved through the many hallways and went through several security doors thinking of what had happened and what they needed to change in order to prevent the horrible outcome from happening again.

The experiment had failed despite the high probability they had.  They had transferred the same virus strand that had been a success with the lab rats into the subjects but instead of reaching the desired outcome, the subjects died.  She had watched from behind the glass window as, within hours of observation, the subjects began to show signs of their bodies not able to withstand the virus. Their temperature had increased dramatically to the point of developing second to third degree burns. It looked as if they had literally caught on fire from within. The doctors had done everything they could to help them, but in the end, all three subjects had died due to their body’s inability to sustain the virus and the burns it had caused. She never bothered to learn their names; they were test subjects not people she was going to have over for tea. However, she was proud of them for they had died for the sake of science. Something she could only hope for in the end of her own life.

After minutes of walking, she finally arrived at her destination. Just before daring to knock on the door, she straightened the name badge on her left lapel, made sure that no strands of her dark hair were lose and made certain that her clothes were wrinkle free.  There was nothing she could do about the blood stains on her lab coat, much to her dislike as she always took pride in matching the lab’s immaculate look with that of herself. Just as her grandmamma used to always say ‘cleanliness is next to godliness’. The only thing she could do from now on is learn from her mistake and keep a spare coat in her locker just in case. This ritual of hers wasn’t something she did because she was attracted to the man. In fact she was terrified of him for she had witnessed the director’s volatile mood many times and their terrible outcomes.

She took a deep breath, knocked once and waited; her clipboard with the information she needed to deliver was becoming heavier with each passing moment. She knocked again and prayed that he wasn’t in for the day. That way she could just let herself in, place the files on his desk and leave without having to face him. She knocked one last time with no answer; a small, victorious smile crept up her face.  Just as she was about to unlock the door with her key, however, the lock clicked and the door opened by itself. Moments like these were the ones that both terrified and fascinated her. They went against everything science stood for but it was real. The director’s magic was real.

She poked her head in and found him sitting behind his desk typing away on his laptop. If it weren’t for the natural light coming in from the large windows behind him, she would’ve found him in total darkness save for the light coming off his computer’s screen. She hesitated for a moment at the threshold, wondering if she should just leave him to whatever he was doing. “If you wish, I could come back later,” she said. Internally she was proud that she had managed to keep the fright away from her voice. 

“No, come on in,” he said. “I’m glad you’re here to be honest. I’m just about done with this file so I need you to take it to Murphy after you’re done reading through them. Now tell me, what can I do for you Cassandra?”  He asked as the printer’s power button started flashing and printing the paperwork he had finished writing. The file piqued her curious mind but she needed to deliver the bad news first.

“Experiment zero-two-five-three failed, sir,” she explained as she handed him the files. “All three subjects died of extremely high temperatures. Their bodies were over forty percent burned in critical places as they failed to adapt to the virus. There was nothing we could’ve done to save them, sir.”  She cringed internally as he began to flip through the files.  He was a man in his late forties, with brown hair trimmed in the military fashion and stern brown eyes.

“Perhaps we need to go back to the first virus we were successful with and modify it,” he said. “Are the subjects from experiment zero-three-eight leading a normal life?”

Cassandra pulled out what appeared to be a rectangular compact mirror but in reality it was both her mobile and personal holographic tablet. “Yes, sir, Mr. Alex Pettridge-subject four of that particular experiment- has been married for a while and his wife just delivered a healthy child. The baby girl is six months old and is already showing signs that the virus has been passed on to her as well. Apparently, according to the update we received from Mr. Pettridge, she managed to levitate her own soft toy towards her. And I believe you know of the first successful offspring’s activities.”

“Aye, leading a political career in London. Can’t say that I agree but it is his life to lead, not mine.”  She knew that the director bared no love for politicians of any kind. Then again, she didn’t know if he loved anything save for the laboratories he had funded along with his old friend. Cassandra had been his assistant for over five years, yet she didn’t know much of the man before her. All she knew is that he was once a happy child with a happy family thanks to the picture he kept on his desk but other than that, she couldn’t recall any detail about him that would stand out of the ordinary. “Tell Anderson to re-evaluate the bacterial strand from our very first successful test subject.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And the bodies of the last three subjects?”

“They’re being examined by Miller sir, but it is merely a normal procedure.”

“Did they sign the waivers before they agreed to do the study?" 

“Yes sir and their families will be compensated for their loss. I’ve contacted our team of lawyers, just in case the families decide to sue us.”  

“Good,” he grinned at her sending her chills all over her body. “I’m glad you’ve thought of everything, Cassandra, and that you’ve already taken care of it. This way, you will have time to look through these papers now instead of fussing over small details.” He unlocked his cabinet and from it he took the long piece of wood that always fascinated her. Her scientist mind wanted to take it from him, cut it in half and examine it but Cassandra knew better than to act on those impulses. Instead she watched with allure as he flicked his wrist and the papers flew towards and landed in front of her in neat pile.

She scanned through the ten page information report on a person she had never heard of. “Harry Potter. Who is he, sir? If I may ask.”

The director stood from his chair and limped towards the window, she could tell that he was tense just by his posture as he leaned on his cane. “He’s the man who took everything I loved from me, Cassandra, and in return I’m going to take what is important to him: his magic.”

 

* * *

 

Hey guys!! So this story is something that I've been working on for a while. I've left another fic community and decided to start writing here. Anyway! Hope to hear your thoughts about this! Thank you for reading! See ya next time! 


	2. Chapter 2

**For Crown and Country**

 

“Would you just think about it, Ronald?” When Ron Weasley looked into his wife’s brown eyes and saw the determination they held, he knew that he wasn’t going to get away that easily. He had known her for as long as he could remember and knew perfectly well that once she had set her mind on something, there was no way she would let go of anytime soon. Ron could already see the steps she would take in his mind. First she would get mad at him for refusing, followed by the reasoning behind her idea before taking the final step: silent treatment. That was the last step he was dreading the most due to the fact that her previous time had been well over a month.

“Why are you so obsessed about this, ’Mione?” he asked as he tapped his mug to fill it with more orange juice before he settled himself once again on his chair. “I’ve only been in the force for about thirty years. When I first started, there were blokes who had survived the war and were there for over fifty years before they even started to think about retirement. I’m still young!” _And in brilliant shape at that_ , he thought.  

She walked up behind his chair before giving him a peck on the cheek, her arms gently wrapping over his shoulders in a gentle hug. “I know that, Ron. But you-and Harry for that matter-started fighting dark wizards ever since we were eleven year olds. The other blokes you worked with had a much more peaceful childhood. We didn’t. And I just think that we ought to be able to relax and enjoy ourselves for once. Go travel, do things we actually want to do instead of raising children and work."

“I wouldn’t think of Quirrell as a dark wizard per se,” Ron argued as he got a whiff of Hermione’s scent; he could smell the fresh scent of her garden along with a hint of the coconut shampoo she always used as her long graying tresses tickled his face. She kissed him again on the other cheek. “Please think about it?” Another kiss on the lips, just to give him a taste. “Please?”

Ron tried his best to not start giggling like a silly school girl as his wife sat on his lap and continued to kiss him.  She had apparently been working on a new tactic to convince him and right now, as far as Ron knew, it was working. “Fine. Alright, I’ll think it over, but don’t be angry if I reach a conclusion you don’t like.” Hermione smiled up at him before he wrapped his arms around his wife and gave her a passionate kiss.

“Oh bloody hell, stop it! Gross!” Ron broke form his wife to find his youngest son, Hugo, standing in the kitchen’s entrance. Thanks to Charlie’s influence, Hugo had started to grow his hair out and now, at twenty-two, it was every girl’s dream; according to his many nieces, long, wavy hair was the ‘in’ thing young witches wanted.

“Does no one say good morning in this house?” Ron asked as Hermione slid off his lap. Silently, he cursed his son’s early rise as he had already fancied himself getting lucky before work.

“I’m sorry dad; my morning greeting disappeared along with my appetite as soon as I spotted my parents snogging in the kitchen. The place people eat, you knoe. Don’t you people do that in private to begin with?”

“You’re up early, sweetheart, I thought you were off today and going to sleep in.” Hermione’s cheeks were still red but she managed to move on from the incident as if she hadn’t been caught red-handed.

"Lorcan wants to meet up with me today. Bloke's day he called it."

“Will you be meeting us for Nana Diana’s dinner?”

“I believe so,” he said as he fetched his blue scarf from the chair and wrapped it around his neck. After one quick sweep into the fridge, one of the few muggle things Hermione couldn’t let go, he gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. “I really hope she’s making her meatloaf tonight. In the meantime, I ought to get going now. Lorcan must be waiting for me,” he said as he shoved Ron’s last piece of bacon in his mouth. He sighed and looked at his plate with sad eyes; his eggs and toast looked rather naked without his favorite morning food. His son had a lot of cheek.

“Alright, be careful, Hugo.”

“Don’t worry mum,” said Hugo with a non-caring hand wave and a smile “All I’m doing is meeting up with Lorcan, and enjoy the day off before meeting the family at Nana’s.”

“Alright, just don’t be late!” Ron called out as their son walked out of the room. “You know how Nana Granger can be when it comes to time.”

“I won’t, dad!” he shouted before he disapparated with a loud pop.

Ron groaned as he looked at his watch. “Speaking of leaving…I must get going as well, sweetheart.” With a couple of spoonful, Ron finished off his breakfast before downing the entire mug of orange juice. Something he immediately regretted as it went down the wrong way.

After the alarming coughing fit, he straightened his robes and bid his wife a good day. “So you promise me that you’ll think about it?”

“Yes, ‘Mione, I’ll think it through.” He thought of scooping his wife, and enjoy some personal time with her now that the house was empty, however as tempting as that thought was, he was running late and his boss didn’t appreciate tardiness. Things would have to wait until after dinner with the Granger family and this time he’ll hex his son if he dared to interrupt them once again.  

With one last kiss, Ron left the house and with a blink of an eye, and a lot of concentration, he found himself on one of the designated apparition points within the Ministry’s atrium. Greeting everyone he knew as he walked towards the lift that would take him to his office on Level Two, Ron mulled on his conversation with Hermione. The idea of not having to wake up early to come to work, to travel the world with his wife and to live a quiet life after many years of chaos was indeed tempting. He knew that if things got boring, he could always help out his brother in one of the many Wizard Wheezes stores. He still felt young, however, and well capable of hunting dark wizards for many years to come if Hermione would stop thinking about retirement.

As he stepped out of the lift he bumped into a young recruit whose name Ron couldn’t remember, let alone recalled when the last time he had seen him. He was a scrawny boy, apparently fresh out of the training academy with hazel eyes and brown hair. Ron tried, with all his might, to picture the young lad in front of him dueling against a Neo-Death Eater and winning. But after much thought, it just couldn’t happen; he couldn’t believe the kid in front of him could even be capable of surviving the first minute of a duel. For the sake of peace and tranquility in their world, perhaps retirement wasn’t a good idea.

“Good morning, lad.”

“Sir, the Head of Office wishes to talk to you as soon as possible. He sent me to fetch you just in case you were in your office already.” As the young lad talked, Ron wondered if he was ever like that when he started as well- too perky and annoying in the morning.

“Is he in his office?”

“Yes, sir,” he answered with a single head nod.

“Better not make him wait, then. Thank you, lad!”

“It’s Hunter, sir.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Me name.” Hunter explained with a sly grin across his face. “Just in case you forgot.”

Cheeky bastard, Ron thought, as a lie formed in his head. “No, no, of course not. Just, you know, I like calling everyone ‘lad’. Well, better get going; don’t wish to make the boss wait any longer.”

“Right. Have a good day, sir!”

Without bothering to respond, Ron made his way to the Head of Office wondering how he was going to approach the whole retirement idea with him. Would he take it kindly? Wholeheartedly agree? Ron had no idea but when he knocked on the door he knew that he needed to talk to him to at least get a second opinion.  “You called for me, Harry?”

“Morning, Ron.” Harry Potter, Head of Office and his best friends greeted him without bothering to look up from whatever paperwork he was working. “Come on in; I want to talk to you about something.”

“Everything alright?”

“Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you about a few things without being interrupted,” he said as he scribbled rapidly on a piece of parchment. “The Minister wants me to update everyone’s personal profile, just to make sure everything’s up to date. Did you know that Ravastan has been married five times?”

“No…but now I know.”

“Anyway, I wanted to ask you something.” He took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose. His hair was still as messy as it was when Ron had first met him, however, the jet black was slowly turning white and the wrinkles around his eyes started to show his friend’s mature age. Perhaps Hermione was right, he thought as he started to ponder on his own looks. His ginger hair had lost its vibrant color and it was not only turning white but also thinning on the top. His wife thought it was cute and made him resemble his father but it only made him feel old and wonder what had happened to him. “Would you be capable of taking care of the department for me?”

Ron blinked. “What do you mean? Is everything alright with you?”

“Yes, nothing to worry about,” Harry reassured Ron. “I only ask because Ginny is talking about me retiring and well…the idea doesn't sound too bad."

Ron narrowed his eyes. “Has she said something about you battling evil wizards since the young age of eleven and that she wants to see the world with you?”

“Yes,” Harry replied slowly.

“Hermione said the same thing to me! I think those two witches are conspiring together.”

“You think they’ve been talking?”

“Of course I think so,” Ron replied. “They want us to retire while the young ones take care of the threats.”

After a few seconds of pondering, Harry asked. “So what do you think?”

“To be honest, part of me is tired of waking up early and come to work. I can still handle it, mind you, and I can very well take a few dark wizards with my eyes closed if necessary.” He paused for a moment and sighed. “But perhaps both Ginny and Hermione are right.”

“Perhaps,” Harry agreed. “However, I don’t want those two that we know of their little plan or that perhaps they’re right; your sister tends to gloat on that every chance she gets. There’s also the Minister. The last thing I want to tell him is that the two top Aurors might be leaving with no real strong person to leave behind.”

“You’re right…Hughes wouldn’t take too kindly.” He paused for a second and gave a big, great sigh. “Speaking of Hughes, he’s been asking about that report on Runkin for about a couple of days now so I must get going.” He stood from his chair and straightened out his robes before leaving Harry in his office with his own pile of paperwork to do.  
  


* * *

 

“When did he find out?” Brigadier Braxton Wells asked as he set a file down on his desk.

“Hard to say when exactly,” Major Marion Johnson answered as she took a tablet out of her satchel to pull up the same file the Brigadier had to add the most recent information regarding the tutor. “But he didn’t take too kindly on what we were doing with the children. You would think that he would like that, the integration of humans and wizards after boasting about his mum being part of the so-called second Wizarding War, but he clearly didn’t. He told Magdalena that he was going to tell everyone who would listen to him about us and hopefully put a stop to our work. By regulation, they cannot come and harm us “poor, defenseless muggles” but I am afraid of the possible weight they may have with some of our high ranking officers or our Prime Minister.”

“I wouldn’t worry too much about the Minister, Johnson,” Wells said with a simple hand wave. “What we need to worry about is this tutor telling the wrong people of what we’re doing. The children must continue their education within the Infinity Academy and their families must continue to reside within its vicinity.  Get our best trackers, Johnson, and give them this assignment. He must be stopped from telling anyone of what we’re doing at all means necessary.”

“Yes, sir. Immediately, sir.”

Wells watched as the Major walked out of his office in full speed before he started his video conference. Most of the tutors working for the Academy were usually unaware of what exactly what they were doing. All they knew was that they were helping young muggle children begin their magical training earlier than what it was expected. A primary school for human children with very special needs, Wells had always said. However, someone had breached their contract by telling a wizard the truth about the Academy.

He dialed Sergeant Connor and told him of the breach and how it needed to be taken care of considering that the wizard had been working in his unit. Connor, a stern man in his late forties, agreed to take care of the problem starting with the root of the problem: Magdalena. 

After they ended the call with simple parting words, Brigadier Wells opened the wizard’s file and memorized his face. He always did that when it came to ordering necessary executions. Everything behind the Academy and the research they were doing was for one goal only: the advancement of the nation. 

For King and Country.  
  


* * *

 

After an uneventful day at work, Ron left the office after bidding Harry a good night and had delivered the report Minister Hughes wanted. He said his goodbyes to those colleagues that still remained in the Ministry and apparated home to find himself being rushed about by his wife who demanded him to be in proper clothes within thirty minutes; twenty if possible.

He managed to shower, shave and be ready within Hermione’s expectations and felt proud of himself when he descended the stairs before Hermione, who was doing last minute touch-ups of her make up. Once Hermione was ready, she descended the stairs and looked wildly around, clearly not bothering to acknowledge the fact that he had been ready long before her.

“Hugo is not back, is he now?” she asked as she began to ring him with her mobile and not bothering to hear Ron’s answer. Ron didn’t quite understand why she had one considering that she never really used it except to get in touch with the kids.

“It’s a lot faster this way, Ronald,” she had said when they bought the kids their first mobile phones for Christmas. “We can ring them while they’re out with their muggle friends. Can’t be very convenient to send an owl, now can it?”

Ron waited silently and watched as his wife began to look more crossed with each passing ring. “Went straight to voicemail,” she said with a stern tone. “Right, well we can’t very well wait for him all night. We best get going, Rosie is already with mum.”

“Right,” said Ron. After so many years of marriage, he knew better than to contradict Hermione in any way, shape or form when she was irritated. Therefore, he gave her a reassuring smile, held his arm out for his wife to take and together they disapparated to Nana Granger’s house.  
  


* * *

  
He could feel his mobile vibrating from his pocket but he couldn’t quite reach it. His mum was probably ringing him right now to ask where he was and why he wasn’t at Nana Granger’s house.

‘Well mum, I’m in a bit of a fix,’ he thought as he struggled against the bindings. His wand had been taken away from him so even if he managed to untie himself he was at a loss of what to do after. He was locked in the boot of a car as if he were common luggage and going full speed down a busy motorway.

Lorcan’s owl had arrived at the crack of dawn carrying with him a letter that had asked-almost begged it seemed- to meet for breakfast but to be discreet about it if anyone asked where he was going. Hugo was confused about the secrecy, a bit alarmed to be honest, but he did what he was told by pure loyalty. He had met Lorcan in a seedy muggle inn where he had breakfast while Lorcan told him of how muggles were taking young muggle borns into their "school" and brainwashing them. He had been hired by Headmaster Connor, a muggle born himself, to help young muggle kids understand how magic worked. “An introduction to magic,” he had called it.

At first Lorcan had been excited to have such job right after Hogwarts. To be able to teach young muggle borns how to handle magic before they came to Hogwarts was a great responsibility. However a few months back he had come across Headmistress McGonagall and had told him that as far as she knew no such school existed, at least not under the Ministry of Magic’s law. That had left Lorcan a bit suspicious and had asked Magdalena, the girl that had helped him get the job and fellow Ravenclaw house mate, about the truth behind the Infinity Academy.

It was then Lorcan had found the truth.

His mobile was ringing again. It was probably Rosie ready to chew him out for not coming to Nana’s and being the reason behind mum’s anger. 

He screamed as loudly as he could but thanks to the clothing and tape over his mouth it only came as a weak, muffled sound. He had no idea who these people were.  All he knew was they were strong and most importantly dangerous; the surprise attack and a pounding head were enough of a testimony to let him know that he needed to cooperate with them no matter what. 

As the tears started to sting his eyes, he had to admit that he was rather scared. He wanted nothing more than to be home with his mum and dad, having dinner with Nana, making fun of his sister and of her dear Scorpius as he usually did when he saw her. 

But now...Who knows what was going to happen to him.  
  


* * *

 

“It’s very odd of Hughie to not answer his mobile, dad, I’m worried about him,” Rose Weasley whispered to her father as they apparated back into her parent’s house. Nana Granger, despite her age, was a fantastic cook and had lamented that Hugo had not been able to make dinner due to work. Or at least that’s what her mother had said to keep Nana Granger from worrying about her youngest grandchild. “You know very well how he is, dad. If he could get away with it, he would use a Sticking Charm to securely keep his mobile by his ear at all times.”

“I know, Rosie, but maybe he’s just being a prat and decided to not show up for dinner. Instead of being a decent human being and letting us know, he decided not answer it or at least show up for tea. Don’t worry too much about it, sweetheart,” he said as he gave Rose a small kiss on the forehead. “I’m sure he’s fine. However, do us all a favor and do keep him in your thoughts…your mum will not let him sly his way out of this one. I almost feel bad for him. Anyway, will you be staying over with us tonight?”

“Yeah, I’m just going to make myself a cup of tea, though.”

“Alright. Good night, Rosie.”

“Good night, dad.”

Rose waited for the sound of their parent’s bedroom door to close before taking her mobile out of her satchel. Scorpius wasn’t much of a fan when it came to muggle technology but Rose loved everything about them. They were magical in their own way and she had tried to explain that to her boyfriend but he would just look more confused with each passing moment. She rang her brother several times and knew, by now, that something was not right. He wouldn’t screen her calls. Mum’s, she could believe, but not his partner in crime.

She paced back and forth wondering what to do. She knew that her brother was meeting with Lorcan, one of his best mates from school, but anything beyond that was a mystery. Rose released a frustrated sigh and plopped herself on the couch. There was no way she could go to sleep knowing that her little brother was not home, safe and sound.

And Rose knew that no matter how her parents were behaving, they were also worried about their son’s whereabouts.

 

* * *

 

Sargent Brandon Miller had arrived to the chaotic scene just as his partner and superior, Detective Chief Inspector William Braxton was walking up to the forensic examiner, Camille Scott, for details. His morning had been rather chaotic, with his son’s first baby tooth falling out due to a small falling accident and a traffic jam on his way to the crime scene, so he was ready to get his day started with some routine work.

“This one is messy.” Miller heard Scott say as he joined DI Braxton and the examiner. “He was beaten to a bloody pulp, has cracked cranium, and several broken ribs. No gun wound as far as we can tell. They walked up to the body, covered in a white tarp, and looked around to see what they could collect for evidence without touching anything to prevent contamination.  

Braxton pulled his small, black pocketbook and began to jot down some quick notes about the place. “A dark alley, it’s almost the perfect crime scene. No one can see anything from here and I bet you if we ask around, no one heard a bloody thing either.”

“Your victim didn’t die here," stated Camille as she put a fresh pair of gloves on. She pulled the white tarp back and started to point different parts of the body and injuries. "Your victim has a bloody nose and jaw but there's no blood on the pavement. Also, see how his hair is matted with blood?” She pointed to the head; the victim’s natural hair color was hard to see from all the dried up blood on him. “Head wounds are always very dramatic. Even if you were to gash yourself on a cabinet door, you’ll bleed so much you’ll think you have to go see a medic. There’s no puddle of blood big enough to tell me that your victim died here. My guesses are that he died elsewhere and dropped off here."

Braxton jotted everything the examiner was saying to keep a personal record of the scene. "Have tests done on him for drugs in his system," he ordered. "This could be gang related just like last week’s case." Camille nodded in agreement as she covered the body once more and left to fetch an ambulance medic to take the body away to the morgue. Once she was out of sight, Braxton uncovered the body and with the tip of his pen he lifted the corpse gently to get what he had seen poking from underneath the victim’s hip. "Miller do you have a handkerchief with you?"

Miller dug through his pockets and found a wad of napkins he had stuffed in his trousers while helping his son with his bleeding. "No, no handkerchief. Would a napkin work, sir?"

"That would work just fine, Miller. Thank you." Miller gave Braxton several napkins and watched as the detective began to pull something from underneath the body. To a regular detective, the stick was worthless, not even worth of bagging as part of the investigation. To Miller and Braxton, that stick, with its intricate design and shape, meant a whole lot. 

"Is that what I think it is, sir?"

"You're thinking right Miller, this is a wand." The older detective sighted as he straightened up, his joints hurting with each second. "And now I'm beginning to think that this is more than a gang related crime."

“Last time we dealt with _that_ division was when they had a killer on the loose and ended up killing a lot of _our_ people.”

“And now they’re the ones who are ending up in our streets.” Braxton covered the wand with a few more napkins to preserve any fingerprints it may have and tucked it gently in his inner coat pocket. “Let’s go back to the office, we have to get in touch with Potter and Weasley right away and see if they can identify the body.”  
  


* * *

 

Thank you guys for reading this second chapter!! Please let me know what you think of this story! :D 

 


End file.
